Operation Tentacle’s Reach
Corruption and Terror Flood the Streets of the Kodian Empire! In 230 PND, Slime Face and his Face Gang began a very dangerous and unlikely attempt at overthrowing the Kodian Empire and its government. The goal to enstate anarchy, Operation Tentacle’s Reach was a massive failure that sealed the Face Gang’s coffin shut. They would not rise to similar sizes until almost a century later, by which time the Crimson Crescent had taken its place as the biggest criminal organization. It ended with the deaths of millions of people, most of which criminals and police forces. Slime Face was placed into custody and sentenced to cryogenic imprisonment. Despite this, the gang survived and continued to search out ways of freeing their original leader. Timeline of Operation Tentacle’s Reach # First, crime rates began steadily increasing across the Kodian Empire, suggesting preparation for something large. This put all KPD forces on edge and caused lots of unnecessary violence and brutality on the KPD’s part. # Then, Face Gang members began attacking KPD officers directly, as well as attacking their stations and homes. # Next came the destruction of other services, such as power and clean water. Most were stopped before they could achieve their goals, but some did get through and sent people into a panic. # Face Gang members then broke into several waste-treatment plants and sent chemical bombs floating through sewer systems of big cities. The bombs would float under public or crowded palces and be detonated, sending shrapnel up through the ground and spreading a sickly green mist, soon referred to as the Face Virus. This warranted a KFSI response, which had to purge the affected areas and then stalk through the sewers until the culprits were found and killed. #The final and largest stage of the plan, the assault and infiltraiton of the Cubigon. Face Gang members paid off KGB soldiers to disable the Cubigon’s security system, even spreading the corruption to Iron Legion guards stationed outside. In an attempt to kill all Kodian leaders in one place, Slime Face himself showed up but was stopped by the KFSI. Included in this step is also: #The attack and burning of Mount Colossus, which resulted in the deaths of all servants and KBI Agents present, was a traumatic blow to the Kodian Empire. This caused rioting in the streets, violence and chaotic anarchy across Radia. KPD forces teamed up with the KAD and KGB garrisons to combat the rowdy civilians. Luckily, Benedict the Butler and all other members of the Royal Family were able to escape successfully. #The rioting was eventually turned onto the government forces still barely holding out in the city, with the Face Gang working to turn the populace against The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus. To address this problem head on, The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus made a public speech from the roof of the Cubigon, which had been retaken by Protectorates earlier. #Slime Face showed up to the speech and fatally wounded the Esteemed, as well as capturing and killing Queen Garnet Venclorus. Face also fought and killed The Grand General Drex, and wounded Major Jack Thompson, Dr. Henry Freeman, Imperator John, Agent Helix, and several other high ranking members of the Kodian government. Face was beaten when Magnus, an ancient cyborg soldier from the Westgaardian Collective, arrived to defend Imperator John on an old directive that detected he was in danger. Other Events of Note: * The Destruction of Esseker: The Sector of Esseker, located to the west of Radia, was a very rural and open Sector, part of the 20th District. It had a prospering logging industry and was a famed tourist attraction for its older cutlure and isolation. Due to this nature, the KPD had a very small presence in Esseker, and the military had barely any at all. Most problems were solved by the citizens themselves, being the independent and rugged people they were. There was originally only 1 small military base on Esseker. When Tentacle’s Reach broke out, Esseker was one of the first Sectors of the 20th Disctrict to join in the anarchy. This lack of authorities in the area led to a drastic increase in Face Gang and other terrorist forces, as well as a loss in order within the first day. Here, the Face Gang prospered greatly, and were able to quickly overrun the local garrison. The fighting would become to intense, that 80% of Esseker would be destroyed by the fighting. 50% of the damage was caused by fighting, while the other 30% was caused by natural disasters and nature retaking the land for itself. Esseker has still not fully recovered. * The Siege of Camp Fischer: Camp Fischer was a research and development base for the KBI, and was located on the Abrams Islands, an archipelago off the western-most coast of the Kodian Empire. The Abrams Islands were one of the first areas to revolt during Tentacle’s Reach, and as such suffered greatly in the fighting. The Face Gang and terrorist forces besieged Camp Fischer in an attempt to gain access to the many chemical weapons and experimental mechs that were being tested there. One KBI Agent, a man by the name of Paul Donovan, managed to break the siege by himself after using a hovertank to destroy the artillery and eliminate the enemy troops surrounding the compound. Aftermath After Face was properly defeated, the nation repaired and found strength in the event. Citizens saw that even their leaders, who sometimes seemed evil and selfishly greedy, would give up their lives to defend the country and its people. Despite all odds, the KFSI and the Kodian military divisions lasted the event and beat a force everyone had deemed already victorious.